


Lucky man

by ImogenAmor42



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, MIcheletto is a hottie, Trans Male Character, transPascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAmor42/pseuds/ImogenAmor42
Summary: Pascal is a lucky man to have Micheletto.This short drabble is set in a modern era where the couple can be happy together.





	Lucky man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I am in love with these two hopeless lovers. I want Micheletto and Pascal to have their happiness because they deserve this. The show gives them a sad ending. I will be giving my alternative happy one.   
> Oh, and I played with the Trans representative in here. I am fond of the idea of Trans Pascal.  
> Also, I included Leonardo Da Vinci and his boys. As an art student, I knew about the Il Saliano bit in the show, but in reality, he was called Salai. They boy gave Leonardo quite a trouble in his life so I made him a little bit naughty and carefree. (a.k.a. slutty)  
> I placed this little encounter in an alternate universe-modern stage where Pascal and Micheletto are in an established relationship. Also, I included some of the characters that never appeared on the Tv show. It is a fanfiction so it can't hurt to add a little bit of imagination of my own, yes?  
> I am a little rusty at writing these, but I will try my best to bring this couple the justice it deeply deserves.  
> Happy reading!

‘Pascal! So nice to finally see you so radiantly happy.’ Leonardo came to a blushing young boy and embraced his arms around him. He was overjoyed for his pupil. He had felt a fatherly love for the boy ever since he picked him up from the street and practically adopted the lost creature. Pascal had always a keen love for the books and quite a quick wit of playing with word. He was proud at that part of him. Yet there was something he had never seen in his eyes and that was the passion he always yearned for. Leonardo could see the loneliness in his eyes despite he was among the company of his pupils who were tireless and of his caliber nevertheless clever as him. He felt Pascal nudge him a little bit to remove himself from the tight embrace he never expected from the old man. Leonardo chuckled a little bit at that and let the boy go and cupped his cheeks in a nothing more than a father would do the same for his own child. ‘I wish you all the luck with a man you chose to be with although I am curious to meet him. ‘He mused at the boy who had managed to keep a secret for so long. Now it made sense to everything that happened in the past. Those missing night s where the boys’ bed was empty and late morning returns. He suspected something but nothing of such nature. Well, he was aware of the need of a grown adult but for Pascal, he thought he would find the words more appealing. He thought wrongly and he was glad to be so. After all, he was always a little bit of showing his true self to others. Especially when it came to sexual part. The other boys he lived with were the same as he and Leonardo were proud of every one of his pupils looking after him.

His lips devilishly curled upward as his word made Pascal blush in embarrassment. Light pink suited the boy so much it was no wonder he caught someone with his handsome features. He seemed so innocent pure now even though he knew the pleasures of the world. He heard his pupils talking and of course, Pascal was no virgin anymore.

‘He will come soon enough.’ Pascal brought him back to reality. Pascal was smiling back; his cheeks still had a little bit of that red shade from earlier. ‘Thank you for the support, Leonardo- ‘Pascal continued but was cut off.

‘Pascaaal! Congrats! You managed to catch yourself a nice man. And I hear he’s quite a hottie’ the flamboyant boy known as Salai put a hand across Pascal and gave quick peck in his cheek. Pascal shyly smiled in confirmation of his word to be a spoken truth. The boy leaned in more ‘and I heard he knows how to fuck boys like us. I bet he makes you scream from pleasure. Would you lend him to me sometimes?’ his voice purred into Pascal’s ear.

Before Pascal was able to say something, Leonardo saved him ‘Alright my dear _Il Saliano_. You can talk about these things later but right now you will have to behave. It’s his moment now. And leave Pascal’s man out if it.’ Leonardo pulled the youngling to his side and wrapped his hands around his waist. The boy hummed in satisfaction as he heard promises from the older man whispered into his ear and Pascal only could guess what those perverse words could be because the boy was tamed and behaving like a good boy in an instant.

‘Honestly, you surprised me, dear lovely Pascal. I hope you’ll be happy’ the boy said with formality in his voice and there was sincerity behind which Pascal was grateful for it. He nodded in gratitude and they were caught in a lovely chat afterward. But the conversation didn’t last long enough as soon a group of young lads attacked poor Pascal with their many ‘congrats’ and ‘many wishes’. He was soon consumed into catching up with a cheerful bunch.

‘So, Pascal, tell us. We heard by Salai, you are treated very nicely. And that he takes you to good restaurants all the time.’ one of the boys, Pablo he though, was trying to find out the dirty secrets.

‘I heard he was rich, and he has the body of a Greek god.’ Another squealing voice came out form the boy names Carlo. ‘Did you really make out on a first date?’ the boy was genuinely curious

‘oh, and not just that. Salai told me he knows how to treat boys like us. I bet he loves a boy with a pussy. Pascal is that true?’ another boy named Andre came rushing with his rumor.

‘Hnnng Indeed. From a very good source, I can tell you this is aaaall true. He can make Pascal all wet and ready for it’ high pitched voice said, undoubtedly coming from Salai. ‘You can see Pascal blushing right now. Despite all the things I heard from my room he can still look so innocent and chaste as ever.’ All eyes were now focused on Pascal who was clearly blushing. His lips turned up into a grin and simply forms a blunt yes to all the rumors. He was quite open with his friends, after all, he lived with them all his life since Leonardo took him in. And if this wasn’t the time to bask in all his glory about his man than when it will?

‘If your source is Cesare Borgia then it must be true.’ One of the boys snorted at Salai who gave him a knowing smirk.

‘Oh believe me. Pascal’s man is his business partner. Borgia told me everything’ Salai winked as to hint how he got his information, gaining half of the dozens of whistles and slut comments which made him proud. But karma is a bitch and Leonardo overheard his _achievement_ and was dragged away. The boys laughed playfully and wished him luck dealing with Leonardo

‘Now please tell us, dear Pascal.’ The boys practically begged him to spill the tea. You’ve been keeping this secret of yours for such a long time. ‘we all want to know the detail.’ Pascal snickered, playing with the idea if he should tell them all or just parts of it. _Ah, what the hell_ he thought and started babbling about it like a fanboy. The boys listened like they were on the edge and soaked in every dirty detail. There were no secrets between this loyal group of friends and Pascal. They were with him since Leonardo took him in, always supporting him, showing new things and teaching him everything he knew now. They respected him for who he is, a book lover as he is he was a mere child in love until he met Micheletto. The boys always took care of him when he needed comfort. They became his family and he couldn’t deny them little treats of his secret. The boys were chattering and giggling at the things Pascal was blushingly revealing bit by bit, unaware of their surroundings.

‘Umm, Pascal,’ one of the boys, who had a keen eye for handsome things ‘I think this one is yours’ Pascal frowned as he didn’t understand what his friend meant. His eyes followed the directions the boy was looking at.

‘Oh ‘was only he could say. There was a man coming through the entrance into the big hall the celebration was being held. Handsome as ever but right now Pascal swore, he could fill his lower half become wet in an instant. Micheletto, gracefully walking in the room, wearing a grey suit, his light ginger hair tied up in a short ponytail and his beard carefully trimmed to a better shape than he was used to seeing. His posture was emanating such power and elegance as he walked toward his beloved. Pascal drowned in the perfect imagery in front of him. He wasn’t used to seeing Micheletto like this and he hardly forced himself to not jump him right here and now. He shivered at the thought and gulped down his lust, his pants getting wetter and wetter.

The boys who were gathered around Pascal before, now moved away and watched in awe as the man claimed Pascal’s lips. Chaste and tender peck for everyone to see but Pascal thought it was cute and smiled at the intimate greeting. ‘Hi, future husband.’ He greeted the love of his life, rubbing his nose gently against Micheletto’s cheek.

‘Hello, my love.’ Micheletto returned the greeting and raised Pascal’s hand to gently pressed his lips against the smooth knuckles, just like the first time they met. Simple and honest. Pascal once again blushed and never moved his eyes from Micheletto.

‘Now, let's get this show on the road, yes?’ Micheletto smiled back, lovingly looking at his beloved and lead Pascal to the altar where they vowed each other eternal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! ten most fluffy fic I did years ago. But I wanted to rewrite it and this is the result. I think I got diabetes from all this sweet romance. I was such a sucker for romance back then ahahha. 
> 
> please let me know in the comments what you feel about this.


End file.
